bandipediahighlightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Item Oddities
From March 23 to April 2, Hidden Item Oddities 'will tell you about what the game designers don't want you to see! Hidden Item Oddities will display several hidden items each day up until April 2. Enjoy! (Note: Some of these might vary between systems) March 23 '''Wrath of Cortex: ' Hidden water If you have played Wrath of Cortex and have conquered it, you probably know about the colour changing segments of water in the sub segment. Apparently, the designers of TWoC hid large quantities of this type of water. There are two segments of these; the first can be found in one of the tubes that Crash goes through at the corner of the screen. The second segment, however, can be found in the Bonus Round. If you want to find it, you may need Double Jump and Death Tornado. DO NOT STEP ONTO THE Bonus platform, or it will take you back and you can't do it again. Do a Slide Double (remember, do this OVER the Bonus platform) and use and glide as far as you can above the water. Crash will drown, but the camera will bob down and reveal the colour-changing water. Maybe these were for a segment where Crash would get back into the sub? 'Crash Twinsanity: ' Hidden Nitro 1 If you like glitching in this game, you probably already know about how you can get to the cut segment of N. Sanity beach. There is more to it than just a beach. Look around above the beach. Eventually, you will find a floating Nitro Crate. Maybe it was part of the many items that would probably be on that cut beach? March 24 'Crash Twinsanity ' Gray Gem Apparently the game designers were intending to add a new color for gems, because in Rooftop Rampage, there is a Gray Gem out in the open. This would replace White Gems. Why? Because if a cheating device is used to get it, you get the SAME Video that you get from the White Gem. It may look like a White Gem from a distance, but really it is a Gray Gem. If you want to see it, go to the area in Rooftop Rampage with the Green Gem, and turn your camera around. Hidden Nitro 2 In Ant Agony, there is an area with a stack of normal crates, Nitro, and a TNT to detonate them. But they apparently put a Nitro Crate against the cieling of the room. This might be misplaced because it is right above the stack of crates. March 25 & 26 'Hidden Platforms ' In the outskirts of High Sea Hi-Jinks, there is an unseen type of platform floating mysteriously out in the open. They are in the shape of a Wooden Box with a pipe sticking out it. This can only be found with the use of a Cheating Device. And even more wierder, is that there is ''two ''of them. March 27 & 28 Hidden Hallway Segment In Ant Agony, it is possible to get out of one of the hallways in the levels, and if you look around the outskirts of the level, you will find a unused piece of Hallway, which is coated in lava like all of the hallways in the level. Further investigation reveals a Black pipe inside the hallway, something that is never seen in any level in the game. Skull Rock Doorway You might already know about the hidden Doorway at Skull Rock. What is it for? A deleted level? Probably. Why else would there be a doorway there. A person that worked for Traveller's Tales in creating Twinsanity says that that is one of the many hidden level entrances in the game. One of the many?! Does this mean that entrances for levels like the Harbor level could still exist? Who knows. For a start, we have this hidden Doorway. Some people have claimed to have gotten into this doorway, and found Wumpa, Lava, an Ant, and a machine-thing. If you ask me, this is all '''FAKE. Some people have also gone into the Doorway with a Cheating Device using Levitation, and they found nothing. But still, this could be the exit/entrance to a lost level. Originally, there would have been Lava Caves inside Skull Rock, so this might be its exit or entrance. Most likely exit, because Twinsanity's Demo has left proof of its existence. After Farmer Ernest's Farm in the Beta Version, there is an incomplete tunnel, which is leading a different direction that of Totem Hokum, and it could have led into Skull Rock's Lava Caves... March 29 Hidden Life Crate In High Sea Hi-Jinks, there is a Life Crate hidden in the snow in an unreachable area. Without a cheating device, it is impossible to break it, with the exception of an unrevealed method to drag Cortex to that area without him disappearing. Hidden White Gem If not, what else is white and bright? Yes. Apparently they had to hide another gem in addition to the Gray Gem in Rooftop Rampage, because a sparkling white speck can be seen very far down a pit. Was the White Gem supposed to be around there? Floating Mines In Slip Slide Icecapades, you might know about the Mines that will start rolling if you touch them. A pair of those mines are right next to the start of the levell. The only way to see them is with a Cheating Device. I wouldn't suggest touching them. They will instantly blow up in Crash's face. Snow in the Tenth Dimension In most of the Tenth Dimension, there is no snow, but there is some hidden in unreachable locations. A platform of snow (or a white rock) is far around the Volcano. There are some snowy rocks underneath the Lab, but this might vary between versions. March 30 and 31 N. Trance Model FOUND! (PS2 ONLY!) N. Trance model has been found in Ant Agony! You can get there by rolling an Energon into the first Bomber Ant and get hurt in the explosion. A glitch will happen were Crash jumps through the cieling. This might take a few tries though. You are now on the roof. Now keep heading through the level on the roof. Soon you will see a hallway the connects with the main level, but it is blocked by a wall. Jump onto the hallway and walk around the corner in the hallway, and you will find an INCOMPLETE N. Trance model!!!!! He will be in T-Stance, and you can walk through him. He doesn't have his Eyepatch though. Why is this there? The Developers said they deleted him. What use could this model have been for? UPDATE: N. Trance's Eyepatch has been FOUND under the hallway with a Levitation device! I suggest, that if you have the PS2 version, DO THIS! Also, this is NOT 'an April Fools Joke! This is real! Do it! UPDATE: There is something else in the hallway against the cieling! There is a small model of a Cup-like item colored gray that might have been part of this scene! There is also a gray handle sticking out of the side of the hallway. Wrath of Cortex Water Animation In Wrath of Cortex, originally, there would have been an animation similar to Crash going through mud and water in the 2nd and 3rd Crash game. But however, this can be found by simply jumping in the water in Jungle Bungle at the bottom of the waterfall and in the lake at the end of it. This can also happen in Arctic Antics, but however, only for a Split Second. April 1 and 2 Today me have to end this promotion, but if you actually believed the N. Trance glitch: 'APRIL FOOLS! Category:Promotions